Downfall of Sin and Guilt Arc
by Beautiful Bastard Kouji
Summary: The downfall of Sin and Guilt ... Yohji tries to deal with his personal problem with Aya and sees only one way out ... And Schuldig seeks a new Kick ... the ultimate Chalenge, that he finds in Yohji
1. It scares Me

  
  


Disclaimer: The Weiß-Boy's don't belong to me (what a pity ... I would love to own them *g*). The Song I was inspired by isn't mine either. You should try to listen to it if you can, it's lovely. Comments and Reviews are appreciated, flames too. I'll find some good use for flames, and if it's only as toilette paper. You even may MST my story, just let me know, so I can laugh too. It's imperative to have enough self-esteem so one can laugh at one self, otherwise, end you sorry life here and now.

Contact: Bastard@threelights.net

Warning: lime, Yaoi, Yohji's POV, irony, dark thoughts and self-criticism

Paring: Aya X Yohji

Rating: R / only mild Yaoi elements, but the thoughts going through Yohji's pretty little head are enough to make delicately strung minds confused or even depressed.

  
  
  
  
It Scares Me   
_~ Song by Mesh ~_   
  
_First Fic of the 'Downfall of Sin and Guilt Arc'_   
  


The door closes and drowns my room in darkness. How fitting. I hug my pillow closer. My hands shiver. I can't tell if it's anticipation or fear, probably both. Your steps neither falter nor slow down until you reach my bed.

The mattress shifts as you sit down on my bed and start to undress. My throat tightens and a shiver runs through my spine pooling in my lab in hot waves. I do want this, I do.

You _pull me 'round_, your hand unbearably hot on my shoulder. Your lips close over mine, capturing me just like the first time you did that. And I answer your claim with my surrender. Willing lips open up to your invading tongue. I love your taste, your warmth, something I would never have dreamed of.

Even now it is a miracle to me. Never ever I would have thought you would agree. It's perfect, well almost ... if only ... if only you would open up a little more. Tell me that you need me just as much as I need you _and tell me that you'll never let me drown_. But I guess that's too much to ask.

Your hands roam over my bare chest. Yes, _touch me slow_, I need that, need the illusion that you care. Make me feel wanted, sensual, loveable. Spin your net around me, lull my fears and doubts. Your mouth sucks on the tender skin of my throat, leaving a mark, sure, go ahead, mark me as your possession. I couldn't be more happy.

Those elegant white digits crawl over my skin leaving me breathless with every caress. Tugging and squeezing my nipples with brutal tenderness. It's _like your fingertips might never let me go_. Your mouth follows suit and a merciless tongue attacks my delicate flesh. I can't help but moan, words left me the moment you entered my room.

I lost track of your hands and jerk when they invade my rear. It's just so much like you, I shouldn't be surprised. It isn't the first time and you, as always follow routine. I don't like that. I'm more the romantic cuddly type. _But you know_ and you made it quite clear that you don't care.

But you also know _that I'm caught between the magic that you gave to me_. I assume that's why you give a shit about my feelings. There is that stupid proverb about the bird in hand. I guess it fits. One gets what one deserves.

A stabbing pain stops my train of thoughts. So you dropped foreplay and got on to the actual action. I brace myself against the headboard of my bed to make it easier for you, and less painful for me. I'm not going to object to the treatment, how could I. I agreed once, I can't go back on my word. It's about honour, but mostly about my feelings for you _and the fear that you might leave me_.

__

Because it scares me. I'm scared of being alone ... I need someone to keep me from falling. From loosing myself.

You start to fuck me in earnest and slowly the pain lessens and pleasure takes over. I just close my eyes and pretend. Pretend that you need me as much I need you. That you care as I do. That you love me, too. It's so easy, especially with some practise. My hand wanders to my waking arousal and I try to catch up with you, so at least we'll be united in our climax.

I know I'm pathetic in my despair, but who cares. I don't. I empty my mind and drown in your moans, your hisses and at last in your scream. I follow, as I would follow you everywhere.

You break down on top of me. Your exhaustion gives me the chance to bask in the afterglow for a little. Although your weight is crushing me I revel in the feeling of you inside me. Being so close to you, warming in your presence. You make me feel whole, something I haven't felt for a long time, not since she's dead, since I killed her. Which brings a bitter taste back into my mouth. Right, you get what you deserve.

After a while you stir again. I sigh. I know what happens now. You sit up, dress and leave. You go back to your own bed. Fair enough, after all, your bed is empty, cold and narrow as a bunk. Why stay with the guy you just fucked and his king-size-bed, satin sheets and comforter.

The door falls shut and I turn to stare at the ceiling.

The shrill tone of the alarm wakes me from yet another nightmare. I can't remember exactly what they are about, but the fear in my breast tells me that I don't really want to know.

Sitting up hurts, well deal with it. I get up and ready for work. No point in being late, you will only bitch around even more. A cup of coffee and two cigarettes for break fast and I'm ready to take on today.

When I enter the shop you are already there. You don't ever look up. I take the list of orders from the fax-machine and sort through them to see which are to be delivered today, then I set to work.

My gaze wanders to your aristocratic profile. The scarlet ear-bangs half obscuring your face, those violet depth you have for eyes. Would it help to talk to you? No, it was talking to you that brought me to this point, admitting in a weak moment that I lust for you. That I want to be with you. That I want to be yours ... to belong somewhere again. Your agreement had taken me by surprise, just as you did take me.

"Stop staring at me, Kudo!" Your voice is cold and the tone harsh. Right, I'm not supposed to show my feelings. But there is no-one around to see, so why bother. But obedient I avert my eyes. My mouth twitches. I want to tell you to be nice. I just want to be loved, really loved again. Is it so hard to understand. You can't be that cold Aya, I know you aren't that cold. I hope I'm right.

"Aya ...!" These word leave my mouth before I can stop myself.

"Don't!" You don't even care to look at me. "I don't care, we have an agreement, Kudo!"

__

Stop this war, Aya, please. Can't you see that I need you. Can't you see that I'm sincere? You are lonely, too, admit it ... You need warmth, too, everyone does. Even the almighty Ice-prince. I'm willing to give you everything you ask for ... just give me a little bit back.

I must have said it aloud, because suddenly you are right in front of me. Your eyes are cold as always when you punch me. I just double over and fight to breath. The bouquet I was working on falls to the floor and the vase shatters into thousand pieces of glittering glass.

"Clean the mess up!" is all you say while you leave for the storage-room. _I wish we could leave things at the door_. Why can't you accept my feelings as you accepted my body. Do you fear that you'll die if you show your feelings. You don't, you just die of not showing them, as I'm dying.

After I regain my breath I start to pick up the shards of glass. Sure as hell I cut myself, no wonder with my head thinking of you all the time. I wish I could stop loving you, stop loving altogether, but _these feelings don't wash away. _Not like the blood from my hands, from the floor or the blade you carry. When did I become such a wuss? Why do I let you treat me like that? I don't know for certain, but I don't really care either.

__

I wish there was more to me, probably you would return my feelings then. Am I not worth your love. If I would fight, if I would tell you that I don't like the way it goes, would you have _more to say_ to me. If I would put up a fight next time you come to fuck me, would I be more worthy of your affection, would you have a reason _more to stay_?

I can't bring myself to believe that. You would just turn and walk away. If I hadn't been so co-operative in the beginning it might work, _but you know_ already.

I told you _that I'm caught in between the magic that you gave me_ _and the fear that you might leave_. That was a stupid thing to do, but I'm always honest. I don't really see the point in lying. Now I'm trapped. By you and the chains I put on myself. I don't want to be free again. I don't want to be lonely again, being eaten up by my nightmares. Now I can't remember them ... that's your doing.

I don't have the courage to break free, _because it scares me_. I'm afraid of you, of the power I've given you over me. Afraid _that you could break my heart again so easily_. I wouldn't survive another heart-break. Even I can only take that much.

Aya, I beg you, _don't let us fall apart_

You come back into the shop as if nothing had happened. I shiver, _because it scares me,_ too. Since our mockery of a relationship started you've even become colder. Why is that? Could it be that you know _that you could break my heart again so easily_? Then why are you so cruel? My eyes beg you, _don't let us fall apart_

I totally forgot about this fucking mission. I forget a lot these days. I can't concentrate properly, can't focus even if my life depends on it, and the problem is, it does.

Alright Kudo, focus ... walk down the hall and make sure it is clear. Easy enough, normally it would ... but in my trancy state of mind, it isn't. I didn't see him until it's to late. I stare down the barrel of a gun. Fucking great. I'm done for. There is nothing left to do, not with a gun pointed at your head but surrender. I actually become quite good at giving up.

I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable to come, but it doesn't. Instead a black angel of doom appears out of nowhere and slashes the gunner in two halves. Blood splatters everywhere, onto the walls, the floor, the ceiling, my face. I stare blankly at your face, the face of a cold-blooded demon, with a heart of ice and mind of steel.

"You fucking Idiot!" You hiss and clean your blade on the edge of the dead man's coat.

I still stand and stare. Did you just save my sorry ass?

"If you want to die, go ahead but don't endanger the mission!" Your eyes are oh so cold. What was I thinking, that you care for me. Stop dreaming Kudo, this is Aya you are speaking of. Yes, _run me through_. I deserve it. I endanger our precious mission. How can I dare to die whilst working. That's what our day off is for.

Still dumbfounded I stare. Snap out of it. But that is something you help me with. Your kiss takes me unaware and I lean into it automatically. My hands run through your hair, pulling your head closer. It's so like you, to make me feel like shit, _then pick me up and_ do something I didn't expect.

You end the kiss abruptly. It's not the time, nor the place for romance. You are right as always.

"Go back to Point B and stay on guard, I'll do the job" It's like I just imagined the kiss, your hands around my waist. Have you no heart. I want to say something, something like 'thanks' or 'I love you' just something, even your name would do, but you are already down the corridor.

Yes Aya, _cut me then run away_. From whom are you running, me or yourself? Why don't you let me be what I want most to be. You lover, your soul-mate, your friend. Don't you see that you need me just as much as I need you? Can't you see that we are both rushing headlong into destruction?

If only you could see. _I wish that there was more to this_. Not just the abuse of feelings. I'd bet my ass that you, secretly; long to feel save, too. You can't lie to me, not even by saying nothing. It can't just be lust that brings you into my room night after night, not just _flesh to kiss_, to caress, to bruise, to abuse.

Don't you think that I want your _flesh to kiss_, to caress, to cherish. I want all of you ... and I know I'll never get it. That's why I take what you give. I don't like this all-or-nothing-stuff. Probably it's a funny thing to say, but there is not only black and white. There is a lot of grey.

__

But you know, I think, and you fear it, because it doesn't fit into your view of the world. It's something you can't comprehend. You've made yourself into a living walking dead, bottled up your feelings. Deprived yourself of the right to feel. Does it scare you _that I'm caught in between the magic that you gave to me_. Do you fear that you'll be caught, too, if you let me love you?

If it's so, then everything I'll do is forlorn. I can't win this game we play. But I'm also caught in-between that realisation _and the fear that you might leave_. And I can't break free, _because it scares me_ that if I let go I'll loose, that I miss the only chance I have to win you over.

Couldn't it be, that you don't let me love you, because you know _that you can break my heart so easily_? Do you think it is saver to keep me at distance. Can't you see that it makes things even worse? Don't you now that being so cruel breaks my heart? Please Aya, _don't let us fall apart_.

But guess what. It's too late ... and we both know it, we just keep on playing until one of us dies ... and this time, I'm taking the lead. It's my day off tomorrow, anyways.

  
  



	2. Mind Games

  
  
  


Disclaimer: The Weiß-Boy's don't belong to me (what a pity ... I would love to own them *g*). The Song I was inspired by isn't mine either. You should try to listen to it if you can, it's lovely. Comments and Reviews are appreciated, flames too. I'll find some good use for flames, and if it's only as toilette paper. You even may MST my story, just let me know, so I can laugh too. It's imperative to have enough self-esteem so one can laugh at one self, otherwise, end you sorry life here and now.

Contact: Bastard@threelights.net

Warning: Yaoi, Hetero, Yuri, Schuldig's POV, irony, dark thoughts, snuffing and insanity

Paring: Schuldig X numerous

Rating: NC17

  
  
  
Mind Games   
  
_~ by Sven Väth ~_ __

I like to play mind-games and loud music. That's why I'm here, in this definitely overcrowded Rave-Club. Lights flash and the bass-line rocks my body in a steady rhythm. _Sounds get under my skin_. It's makes me feel disintegrated, free.

__

I like to play mind-games. It's my job anyway. Seldom one can say one made one's hobby to ones job. I did, not really by choice, but hey ... It's fun now. Now that I know how to make the best of it. And as long as the _Sounds get under my skin_ I can bear the buzzing of foreign voices around me and in my head.

__

I like to play mind-games, marvelling in the abilities I once hated. That once threatened to drive me insane. But here, I can just revel in the power-rush it gives me. XTC and mind-reading go together very well. I can see through their eyes. Can feel what they feel, dive into their minds completely. I get under their skin just as the techno-_Sounds get under my skin_

__

I'm flirting with madness, ever since I can remember I saw this thin line at the horizon of my mind. Ever since I try to imagine how it would be to cross that line. How it would be if _I make my brain spin_

__

I like to play mind-games now that I know how to play this game. I'm a master in it. I'm the best, I'm on top, no one can challenge me. And it makes me lonely. But I don't want to waste a thought to my loneliness. It's lonely on the top but I can cope with that. After all, so I can bask in all the glory and don't have to share it. Since there is no one to share it with. Let it be Schuldig, focus on your game. And that I do, focus at _Sounds get under my skin_.

Yes, _I'm flirting with madness_, and why not, madness is something I haven't submitted to my will. It is definitely a challenge. And by flirting with it _I make my brain spin_.

__

I like to play mind-games so I'm searching for a new diversion to still my gambling fever. There is a couple siting across the dance-floor, snuggling and groping each other. I sink into her mind while _Sounds get under my skin_

__

I'm flirting with madness when I succumb myself completely to someone else's mind. Now I'm her. Lying in the blondes arms, feeling his hard on at my rear just as she does. How delicious. She quite enjoys his kisses, his hands on her breasts as I do, being her, sitting here and watching them with half lidded eyes. But what is that, she might enjoy this but he isn't as good as his best friend. Let's see, what's her boy-friends name. Uhhh ... he prefers to be called Shion, sure enough, his real name sounds like shit. I would change my name if it was Mamoru, too. _I make my brain spin_ being so closely connected to Akiko.

__

I like to play mind-games so I dive deeper into her mind. Oh what a little greedy slut she is. I start to quite like her. Not only did she let Genjo fuck her, no she even did it on a party when her beloved Shion was cold out drunk. Isn't she a lovely girl. Even now she isn't waisting a thought about her boy-friend. The guy on the dance-floor with a dragon tattoo on his back makes her all wet. The way he rolls his hips. Naughty little girl. I sight as Shion's hand slides between my thighs. Wait, her thighs. Delicious, just like the _Sounds _that_ get under my skin_

__

I'm flirting with madness and hopefully we'll have a good time together. I shudder as Shion starts to caress the bare skin of my flesh, I don't wear panties, naughty me. Naughty Akiko. I laugh and giggle to mirror the girl across the dance-floor as Shion licks our throat. I can feel the moist cooling in the stifling air of the club. My skin crawls, not in the unpleasant way. Pressure builds up in my lap, makes me moan as I rock my hips to the beat. I'm still the perfect mirror image of Akiko, the only difference that I'm not sitting on Shion's lab, at least not physically. I close my eyes completely, _I make my brain spin_

__

I like to play mind-games and to be honest being Akiko only gets me that far. Aroused but unable to proceed to the next level. So I disentangle myself from Akiko's mind, to shake of the lingering droplets of her essence from my mind like a dog shaking off water after a cooling bath. Then I dive headlong into Shion's mind. Let's see if I can get my kicks out of his mind. _Sounds get under my skin_ as I adjust myself in Shion's mind. His arousal hit's me and catapults me to the next level. How could I miss the fact that I'm already fucking her. Shion you bastard. I sigh and bug on my seat, try to get enough real friction to go with the mental stimulation.

I know, _I'm flirting with madness_ and it gets me high. I can see the thin line at the horizon coming nearer. I don't care whom Akiko is thinking of as long as she keeps the rhythm. As long as her moist pussy massages my dick in this hypnotising way. I don't think of her for certain, well Shion doesn't. He still thinks her breast are to small, her hips to boyish. So we see the image of the two hot lesbians he crossed on his way to the bar. They where just the right thing. Lush lips, feminine bodies, well shaped curves. We fantasise about what we saw, the two of them going down at each other on a bar-stool. Their half opened mouth and their sighs that where swallowed by the loud music. They should have swallowed our dicks, sucked and licked at us, me and Shion. Akiko knows what she's doing and I revel in that feeling she gives us. Push me a little further, let me reach the line. _I make my brain spin_ in anticipation of the release but it never comes. I'm coming and I'm not. I need more, I need to touch the horizon, something my hosts don't even know of. Frustrated I retreat, not caring if I hurt them in the process. It was nice, but it wasn't enough.

I drop back in to the semi-reality of my drugged and aroused state. I know I have to find a better way to reach the peak. A little out of breath and still dazed I listen to the unreal robotic voice of Sven Väth.

~ _You carry your goal_ ~

~ _Out there is light_ ~

~ _What are you looking for_ ~

What I am looking for? I search for the limit, the ultimate point of no return but I haven't found it. I haven't found the challenge, the one that can get me there. I can't go there alone, I need a mind to feast on to reach my destiny. But I will find you. I will. I'm tired of this game, I want it to end with me as the winner.

~ _Ask yourself_ ~

~ _And get the answer_ ~

I asked my self a thousand times. And I got the answer. I just have to find my vessel to sail to Valhalla. My glorious ship to go back to my ancestors. Ich komme ihr Urväter und beanspruche meinen Thron. Loki kehrt zurück! 1)

~ _Ask yourself_ ~

~ _And get the answer_ ~

The answer is given, not decipher the message.

__

I play mind games tonight and I will find out how to achieve my goal. I'm like that, it works my way or it doesn't work at all. I'm everything and I want everything.

__

I play my game tonight so get ready to be my pawn. Tonight I will reach to limit, and my will is your command. You can't even chose to obey.

__

I play mind games tonight and you are my puppets. The Master Mind is pulling the strings. You all are so pathetic, not worth my care or consideration. You don't even indulge me as nice little toys should.

__

I play my game tonight, giving the rules and changing them by the minute. It's fun to see what I can do. See my power spinning you around like mindless guinea-pigs that are.

__

I play mind games tonight now I'm looking for a new toy to indulge myself with until the inevitable happens. I get bored and move on to another game.

__

I play my game tonight since I have nothing else to do. Humankind is nothing I care about. I'm not one of them, they made it clear from the beginning that I was different, and now, I don't want to belong to them.

__

I play mind games tonight because I can. I can and so I do it. It's just to easy. I don't fear you anymore, but you should fear me. But the pity is, you don't know to fear me, I'm a wolf in disguise. You'll only learn to fear me when It's to late. This is my game and you all are worth shit.

__

I play my game tonight and no one can stop me.

__

I like to play mind-games so I'm on my way to find my next toy. I have an idea how to get my kicks out of you pathetic amusing lot. I sway across the dance-floor, _Sounds get under my skin_

__

I'm flirting with madness sometimes I think we are quite the same, arbitrary picking out our victims. Careless about what happens to them. Don't you want to be my lover? We would make a fine couple. With that _I make my brain spin_

__

I like to play mind-games and this cute little boy is just the right person to play with. He's standing at the edge of the dance-floor, eyes closed. His lips moving without talking, his arms waving around him like water. He's mind soaring high like an eagle in the sky, carried by wings of XTC and music. He's feeling the music, breathing it. I know that feeling when _Sounds get under my skin_

__

I'm flirting with madness and I want him to dance this mad dance with me. He isn't even old enough to be here but who cares, I certainly don't. I even appreciate that he's here. I plan to have lots of fun with him. By thinking of the amusement he'll give me _I make my brain spin_

__

I like to play mind-games and he will like me playing them with him. I come to stand beside him and my hand slides across his back and my mind dives into his. The _Sounds get under my skin_ and I let him feel the same.

__

I'm flirting with madness and he's flirting with me. Even without manipulating his mind he find's me attractive. Well, thank you. And it is a good thing you don't listen to that little voice of reason, that tells you that you don't like men and that you think my eyes are scary. I lean down to him and mutter his name into his ear, making my voice echoing sultry in his mind. So it is Toru, nice to meet you. I'm Schuldig, your fatal error! His eyes look at me with deluded faith. As he falls for my faked smile _I make my brain spin_

My hand glides under his flimsy top, caressing his bare skin. _I like to play mind-games_ and I'm good at them. He leans into my touch dropping all barriers. It's almost to easy. He moans softly as I brush his nipple and the _Sounds get under my skin_

You are flirting with me, aren't you, rolling your hips and rubbing them on my leg. And _I'm flirting with madness_ but that's none of your concern. I capture your sweet little mouth and draw you completely into my spell. You can't escape now. We move in unison into a darker corner of the club. Not that I care if any one see me, but then again I like to have you all alone. Just for me. I explore your mind as I explore your body. So your parent's don't care what you do, and you hope they will when they start to worry. Cute, just cute. I can assure you, they will be very sorry they didn't care. This will be little of consolation to you when I'm done, but I'm not 'Mother Teresa', I'm quite the opposite. You recline on the sofa and bite your hand to not make any sounds. This isn't your room where your Mom and Dad can here you jerking off. This is a fucking Rave-Club, they won't here you scream. I start to suck you off, feeling my on mouth on my dick while lingering in your mind. So _I make my brain spin_

You start to thrash as you slowly reach the peak, even stopping to bite your hand, moaning and sighing shamelessly. Your thoughts are so exquisite. I know, it's unbelievable this feeling of a mouth around you hot and moist. So it's your first time ever, how sweet. _You carry your goal,_ pumping into my mouth. Yes, my little one, _Out there is light_. Try to reach it. Isn't it exactly what you want. To dissolve and float. _What are you looking for?_ This is all there is for you. I anchor myself deep in your mind and start to undo the connections that make you Toru.

__

Ask yourself if this is all you deserve _And get the answer_.

__

Ask yourself if you wanted this _And get the answer_.

__

Ask yourself if it is right _And get the answer._

__

Ask yourself if it wouldn't have been better not to go here while you can. Go on _And get the answer_.

__

Ask yourself if it is real _And get the answer_

__

Ask yourself if you'll regret it _And_ I _get_ you _the answer_

__

I play mind games tonight and you won't have to ask anymore. Slowly you forget that you ever had parents, what are parents anyway. You don't even know where you are, who you are anymore. You only breath, you aren't you anymore as I tear your mind apart. I see your synapses snap like twigs in a raging fire, the fire of my game. You only feel now, you are nothing more than a feeling twitching cock being sucked.

__

I play my game tonight and you host me. I slowly approach the fine line of my horizon with every unimportant detail you forget. Just a little bit now. Just some more steps and I reach my goal.

__

I play mind games tonight. Isn't it fun. I enjoy myself greatly. At least I did. But you aren't the right one, are you. You have nothing more to give me, empty as you are now in your head. What a disappointment. I'm sorry Toru, I really would have liked to go the whole way with you, but you are not my vessel.

__

I play my game tonight and I end it now. Your seed spurts into the empty air as I snap the last connection in your mind. Now you don't even know how to keep your heart pumping blood. I'm so sorry my dear. Armer Schatz! 2)

__

I play mind games tonight and again I'm searching for the one to give me the kicks I need. The Boy was nice but he wasn't enough to capture me completely. I need someone stronger and weaker all the same. I need an antagonist that can challenge me. But I forget, I'm unchallenged. So will I search forever.

__

I play my game tonight. What is this fucking world that gives me no opponents. I need something, I do need it and I need it badly. I want to play my game, and I want to play it right, not just a child's-game but the real thing.

__

I play mind games tonight. So what now. I scan the club for an appropriate mind to mess with. I search for the dark structures, the morbid lust to play a game only I can win.

__

I play my game tonight but it seems that destiny is dealing the hand now. It can't be. Or can it. I have to blink, unable to comprehend my luck. A kitten, here, what a nice turn.

__

I play mind games tonight and here is my chance to play it to the end. I cross the room to see if my mind only fooled me or if it's for real.

__

I play my game tonight and Lady Fortune is on my side. I smirk and my gaze travels over the sight that presents itself to me.

Clad in a pair of hip-hugging jeans, wide towards the feet he stands there. His hair stirred by the soft breeze of the air-conditioning. A well chiselled torso hidden underneath a black top that shows of a muscular stomach. Well, well, nice stuff you are wearing, my friend and foe. I especially like the top you are wearing. Is there really written 'used' on it. So you don't fool yourself. That's perfect for _I play mind games tonight_

__

I play my game tonight and you will join me. You see me, I don't know how you did it, not in this darkness, only illuminated by flashing light. But then again, you are a hunter.

__

I play mind games tonight and you are, too, in your own ways. Now you and I realise, you where looking for me, as I was looking for you.

You cross the floor to come over. Standing in front of me you smile. So you don't fear me, although you know me. You came here to play your game and _I play my game tonight_. Let's play together.

You walk on toward the bar, not looking back. So you know that I will follow you. Can it be that we understand each other just by looking into one's eyes. I think I like that. And I like what I read in your mind as I brush across your thoughts. So Red-Head fucked up big time, and you are sick of his mind-games, but _I play mind games tonight_, are you sure you are ok with that.

You buy me a drink and I take that as 'yes'. You have a cute smile, but I know that you know that, but the one you longed to hear it from never said it. It would be sad if you try to escape just because of him. He isn't worth all the pain. But it doesn't matter for _I play my game tonight_

I know, I shouldn't be surprised when you lean towards me to kiss me, deep and passionately. But to be honest I am. So you want to dance with the devil, that's fine with me, just as you _I play mind games tonight_

__

I play my game tonight and you are with me. The rules are simple, there are no rules and you like it that way. The stakes are clear.

__

I play mind games tonight so let's begin. We both know what we are getting ourselves into and I'm looking forward to it. It will be fun. Real fun. You've made the right decision. We leave the club in search for a place that is worth our game. You always had style, we'll have a good time, the two of us. Our show will put any playwriter to shame. When Sin and Guilt set their Mind's on something it will be perfect.

You'll get what you long for, therefore you'll bring me to my limit. That's why _I play my game tonight_

1) I'm coming, you my progenitors and I lay claim on my throne. Loki is coming home. ~ _This is a reference to the German mythology. If you want to know more about it ask me or search the net_ ~

2) Poor darling.


End file.
